Neon Genesis Evangelion: Alpha Asuka
by The Pyromancer
Summary: The fallout from Second Impact has changed the lives of people more severely than anyone ever suspected. The children of the world have been mutated and changed into something never seen before. Teenagers have started to awaken and become aware of these changes. In the ensuing chaos Asuka and her friends have banded together to protect themselves. Warning: Alpha/Beta/Omega fic.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Evangelion.

 **Please read and review, your feedback helps me to write better stories.**

 **WARNING! If you don't know what an Alpha/Beta/Omega fic is, please read this handy dandy primer first; it's much more hilarious than this fic:**

Alphas, Betas, Omegas: A Primer by norabombay

 **Also, I want to apologize for introducing this weird genre/trope thing into the Eva fandom. Be responsible with the curse I have given you.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: Violence, swearing, attempted rape**

 **Neon Genesis Evangelion: Alpha Asuka**

"And while the causes are as of yet not fully understood, it has been conclusively proven that Second Impact has had the unknown effect of mutating all in-utero and unborn children at the time," droned a radio announcer on a program Asuka had dubbed "shit we already know". The speaker was getting paid to spout the crap though, so he continued to speak regardless of Asuka's wishes. "New reproductive roles and functions have replaced the long established ones. These new children now fall into three new roles, regardless of their gender on either side of the binary. The first group has been dubbed Betas and are standard humans except that to a single member they are sterile. The next group are called Alphas and regardless of gender are much larger than usual and able to impregnate. The last group, dubbed Omegas, are smaller than usual, fertile and able to birth children whether male or female. Once a month Omegas go into heat for a day, sending nearby Alphas into a frenzy."

"This is bullshit," growled Asuka, knocking the radio off of its shelf with the baseball bat that had been propped up against the wall next to her. The offending machine landed hard on the ground, the sound cutting off.

"Hey!" yelled Toji, standing up angrily. "That's my bat and radio!"

Asuka just growled at him, her face flushed red in a combination of anger and other emotions. Hikari moved in between the two, hands up as if she could somehow physically stop the two from beating each other up.

"There's no reason to fight!" she protested. "Everyone's just under a lot of stress!"

"Ignore the Princess," smirked Mari, walking over to stand next to Hikari. She was a good foot taller than the other girl. "She's just getting all hot and bothered is all."

"Shut it," said Asuka, glaring at her. She stood just as tall as Mari and was confident she could take her in a fight. Although what Mari said was right, and it was getting to her, making her moodier than usual. She wondered how Mari could possibly be standing there calmly, looking like the smell of pheromones wasn't affecting her also.

Asuka looked across the room to a door with a lock tightly on it. Inside they had locked Shinji and Ayanami; for their own protection. The effects of Second Impact, and the resulting Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic had started to rear its head recently. What had once been believed to be just a simple size mutation in the children after Second Impact had turned out to be much more. There weren't rules set in place yet to cover any of this which meant they were basically making them up as they went. Shinji and Ayanami had turned out to be Omegas which wouldn't usually be something Asuka cared about except for the whole pheromone release thing that drove every Alpha in what seemed to be an impossibly large distance crazy. They seemed able to track it anywhere, and the resulting rape was generally not pleasant for the Omega. It didn't help that the two _dummkopfs_ apparently had a synced heat period, which compounded things that much more.

"Come on, if you're so bothered by it I could just help you relieve those urges," said Mari suggestively. She looked down at Hikari and reached out to tilt her chin up so that they were looking eye to eye. "What do you say class rep? Want to join us? We can even invite your boyfriend here."

Toji had the good decency to just stare dumbfounded at Mari and to not say anything stupid. Hikari turned bright red in embarrassment and stuttered out a response. "N-no thank you! I could never! I mean, not that I couldn't but I could only do….it...with someone that I love and am married to." She seemed to realize how her comment could be interpreted so she turned to apologize to Toji. "Not that I don't love you Toji! I just mean…"

"I was just messing with you!" laughed Mari, walking away, idly swinging around the bat in her hand.

"I doubt that," replied Asuka dryly. "I bet you meant every word of that you pervert."

"You wound me!" replied Mari, pantomiming her heart being pierced. "But yes, you're right. Seriously, having those two in the back is getting me in the mood. Can Betas seriously not smell that?"

"Mari!" yelled Asuka, glaring at the Alpha girl.

"Asuka," said Hikari softly. She was standing next to Toji, holding hands tightly. "It's fine. We understand that she meant no harm."

Mari seemed to realize she had gone too far so she went and gave an apologetic bow to the Beta couple. "I'm sorry, that was out of line for me."

"Apology accepted," said Hikari.

Toji just stayed silent, his free hand in his pocket palming something. Asuka figured that it was the key to unlock the door keeping Alphas away from Shinji and Ayanami. She'd like to be the one keeping the key safe but she knew that she couldn't be trusted with it. Whatever it was that made Alphas want to pounce on Omegas affected her too, almost shutting out her rational thought. Thinking about it just made her angrier. She didn't like anything that tried to control her or make her dance like a mindless doll. It's why she'd locked the pair up in the first place, a large middle finger to the whole screwed up system. Toji and Hikari had agreed to help her and Mari had found out as they had started barricading themselves in. She'd asked to join in as it sounded fun and Asuka had allowed, knowing that despite her other flaws Mari would in fact help them and two Alphas were much better than one. Especially if others decided to hunt in packs.

There was barely any warning as the door to their room was busted down. Asuka gripped her bat tighter and saw Mari step in front of Toji and Hikari, her bat no longer twirling. A smile was on her face though as she looked right at the three new arrivals. Asuka realized that from the size all three were Alphas, one female and two males. The two males had a makeshift battering ram held between them. They dropped it to the ground and followed the female as she stepped into the room, a predatory smile on her face.

"Well, what do we have here?" she asked, looking around the room. She looked from Asuka to Mari, her gaze falling on Hikari and Toji. Her smile widened. "Huh, two Alpha bitches and a Beta couple, what a surprise! Were you about to use the two of them as sterile fuck toys? No strings attached, am I right?"

Asuka took an angry step forward but Mari held her bat in front of her, holding her back. Mari stepped forward with a smile, as if she was greeting some guests happily into her home. "Naw, we're all just enjoying having a nice chat sadly. Everyone else here is a bit uptight but they're my 'friends', so what is a person to do? It's a bit of a private party so if you three could please turn around and leave, that would be appreciated."

"I think we'll stay," replied the Alpha girl. She looked right past Mari to the locked door. "There's something awfully tasty behind that door so if you don't want to get messed up badly then leave right now. We're planning on feasting."

"Let's just beat the crap out of them all and fuck their brains out!" yelled one of the guys, the larger of the two; towering above everyone else. "Talking and waiting like this is just pissing me off!"

"I'm surprised you two are fine," observed the shorter of the two guys. "This must be killer sitting in here all day like this with no relief. Why not just join us?"

"No," growled Asuka firmly.

"Then negotiations have broken down it seems," said the Alpha girl with a smile. She looked over at the larger guy. "Get them."

"Yah!" he yelled, running at Mari. Asuka knew he was going to regret his choice immediately, Mari was vicious.

Mari passed her bat calmly back to Toji and stepped forward to meet the large Alpha. He didn't even bother swinging a punch at her or anything, just barreling straight at her. Right as he was about to hit her Mari dodged quickly to the side and sent a quick kick at the back of the guy's knees. He collapsed to the ground as his knees gave out. Mari was on him in an instant, grabbing the side of his head with her left hand and snapping her elbow into his head. He fell to the ground completely, almost definitely unable to continue fighting for quite a while. Mari just flashed a bright smile at the two other Alphas as they stared dumbly at their fallen companion.

"You'll pay for that!" yelled the Alpha woman. She moved to fight Mari but Asuka stepped between them, bat in hand.

"So, how would you prefer your beating?" she asked, flashing her own predatory smile. Finally she'd have a way to relieve the hours upon hours of stress that had been building up.

The Alpha girl eyed the bat warily. Behind her, her partner had moved to face down Mari, acting much more cautious than his buddy. "Bet you couldn't take me without the bat," taunted the Alpha girl trying to rile Asuka up.

Asuka just smiled and flipped the bat around, holding the handle out to the surprised Alpha girl. "Here, I'll even give you a handicap."

The Alpha girl quickly took the bat from Asuka and held it in both hands like a sword, a smile on her face. "Bad idea, I took kendo."

"Yeah, my training still beats yours," replied Asuka dryly.

The Alpha girl took a step forward, swinging the bat downward as she did so. Asuka stepped to the side and moved quickly forward. The Alpha girl was quick on her feet though and made a retreat step, swinging the bat to the side at Asuka as she did so. Asuka parried the weak attack with her arm and continued to close the distance. She pivoted on her right foot and lashed out with a kick with her left foot. The kick caught the girl in the side, winding her. Asuka dropped her kicking foot quickly to the ground and struck with a knuckle strike to the Alpha girl's solar plexus. This made her drop the bat and gasp for air. Asuka then proceeded to punch her in the face, knocking her to the ground, unconscious, and probably with some head trauma. She heard a yell and ducked in time for the smaller Alpha guy to go flying over her and strike the far wall, sliding down it in a heap on the ground. Mari just smiled at Asuka as she stood up from the judo flip.

"Well, that takes care of that," said Mari. "That was pretty easy.

"When you're trained to fight giant monsters, a bunch of punks is easy," replied Asuka.

She noticed the large Alpha standing up behind Mari to attack her. As she was about to yell out a warning Toji swung his bat down on the guy's back, knocking him back to the ground. The Beta boy just looked at the downed Alpha. "And that's for earlier."

"Nice save," complimented Mari, flashing a smile at Toji.

"Look out!" yelled Hikari, bending down and picking up the radio. She lobbed it past Asuka and it struck the smaller guy in the stomach, bending him over. It clattered to the ground, the sound turning on once again.

"–eaking news!" cried the news caster. "A new bill has been passed protecting the rights of Omegas! Any sex not mutually consented to prior to heat is now classified as rape against the Omega and is a criminal offence. Construction of Omega safe rooms and other new buildings and stores is expected to be started soon to accommodate this new demographic."

"Hear that?" asked Asuka, glaring down at the doubled over Alpha boy. "Unless you're ready to commit a crime, then you'd better leave. Assuming of course that you somehow manage to stop getting your ass kicked by us. So, what'll it be?"

The Alpha boy bolted for the door, leaving his two friends on the floor. Hikari walked over tentatively with some rope they'd grabbed just in case. Mari and Asuka tied to other two together and leaned them against the wall. While they did so Hikari called an ambulance and the police.

"Glad that's over," muttered Asuka, letting out a large sigh.

"Does this mean we can let the two of them out now?" asked Toji, holding up the key.

"Check on them quickly," snapped Asuka, feeling the pull once again.

Mari just walked up to her, a smile on her face. "Well, I'm satisfied for a while."

"Pervert," replied Asuka.

"Prude," teased Mari.

"Hey, how are you two doing in there?" asked Toji, unlocking the door, he looked inside. "What the heck are you two doing!"

Hikari peeked in and her face turned bright red. "Get some clothes on you two!"

"Disgusting," muttered Asuka, walking out to get some fresh air.

"You sure you don't want to join in?" asked Mari.


End file.
